Servant Girl
by Hellkitty101
Summary: What if Mina wasn't the one Van Hellsing was referring to?


Midnight, the sky lite up by the full moon, the stars glistening from the heavens.  
The manor, silent, cold, peaceful as all were to be asleep...or thought to be so.  
"Jenny! You stupid moron, watch were your aiming that! If Jessica found out that we broke something-" The short fuming blonde was rudely cut off.  
"If that bitch finds out something broke just blame it on the damn cat!"  
"NO WAY! Am not going to lie and am not going to let you blame your stupidity on Fluffy."  
The cats head popped up the lap he was sleeping on watching Jenny and the other girl jump up and down from their beds, still having a loud pillow fight. Soon Fluffy lowered his head back down seeing it was nothing returning to his little nap...for what it's worth. Though just a he was about to the person he was napping had to move quickly to avoid a pillow. Earning a low growl from the cat looking up only to see a book in the way...  
"And by the way," Jenny said jumping up and down from her creaky bed, "what the fuck kind of name is _Fluffy _anyway, couldn't you come up with something better...Katelin?"  
A smirked formed on her lip as she continued to mock her.  
Appalled by both Jenny's language and her mockery towards her cat, Katelin's eyes narrowed and bored themselves on to her head. Just waiting for a burning hole to appear there. Until finally she found it useless.  
"Hey watch your damn language and beside-"  
As the two argued like two little kid the girl who Fluffy was using as bed placed her book next to her and watched the two having their little war. Watching intently almost as if she were seeing them for the first time in her life.  
Jenny, the bad mouth Spaniard was jumping up and down on her bed still making faces at the other. Her long black hair moving in all different directions, it had to be as long to her kneed but it was hard to tell since she at the time had a part of it up. The long white gown she wore showed off her legs and her dark skin.  
The girl thought it was quite funny, Jenny still had the same baby face as four years ago when she first came to the manor.  
She turned her gaze to the blonde, Katelin or Kiki as the two of them called her. Her hair twirling around on her bed making the sheets crumple at her feet. The purple gown swaying as if she were dancing, she stuck her tongue out at Jenny every time she'd spin. Her skin was a cream color that made her seem, with her blonde hair, pale as death. But she did have a gentle face, though everything sweet and gentle do have a rough sided to it, hers was mainly just on her cheeks. Unlike Jenny her face was thin but did have a little fat to it. As well as, Kiki was more petite looking than Jenny with the equal muscular tone she'd grown over the years.  
Which wasn't to say she was a thin little twig she just didn't have the same fatigue as Jenny.  
Hearing the others laughing the girl shook her head and turned her attention to the cat soundly sleeping on her lap. Slowly and carefully raising her hand, not wanting to wake him up, she stroke his back. In return earning light purrs from him as his little paws needed on her light blue gown revealing her light sand color skin.  
As she tilted her head back to the wall, closing her eyes, a small sigh escaped her lips.  
It was peaceful and quite in her own little world until...  
"Luna!" Both the girls said as they jumped up one more time only to land on their kneesand bottom. Both of them staring at her, waiting for a response they would never get.  
"Luna," Katelin said as she moved from the edge of her bed onto Luna's,"what are you doing?" Opening her eyes to look Kiki'sface changed to give an innocent look , instead of the arrogant one she usually wore.  
But before she could even raise her head up from the wall, Jenny butted in.  
"More importantly, Kiki,_ what_ is she thinking about, _hehe_."  
Jenny said in her 'perverted' tone as she sat on the edge of the bed across from Katelin.  
Luna's head immediately shot up, her face turning scarlet as she thought about trying to reason with Jenny, but she knew there would be no point in that since...well since it was Jenny!  
She sighed once more, her face still red, and closed her right eye and watched the two through the left. The two of them looking at her with amusement on their faces. Opening the other eye alight blush still remained on face, shifting her body as Katelin picked up Fluffy, annoyed that his nap was over, she rearranged her legs from being crisscross, and crumpling up her sheets. Both Jenny and Kiki's eyes staring into hers, Jenny with her sea blue and Kiki's green like summer grass eyes. Piercing into her own chocolate brown ones. Time seemed to have stop for that brief moment as Luna was still trying to think of something to say to get them off her back. A smiled suddenly formed on her face.  
"Am just thinking about how big of loons you two are."  
"Hey that's not true, am not a loon, okay not like Jenny anyway!"  
Katelin said as she began to wave her hand frantically. Jenny said nothing, only sat there looking at Luna trying to figure out what she was really thinking about  
"What is it? Is there something on me?"  
Luna said nervously, she never knows what kind of thoughts are going through Jenny's head and that's when she starts to worry. But what Jenny thinks she sees happening or not about Luna are usual completely off the truth.  
"Oh nothing, nothing at all."  
Jenny sighed, Luna was no were near an open book...at least not to them.  
"Okay then, now that that's all taken care of, let's go to sleep now eh?"  
"Fine!"  
"Okay"  
Once Jenny blew out the candle and shut the curtains Luna lay awake wait until the other went to sleep. Soon enough, Katelin's snoring and Jenny's murmurs were loud and clear yet Luna still laid there awake. Listening for someone...


End file.
